


The grape mystery

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Detectives Kokoro and Kaoru set out to solve the most important mystery yet...will they manage to solve it?





	The grape mystery

A chilling gust of wind swirled down the hallway of the desolate school halls Kokoro and Kaoru had found themselves in. The windows rattled, and the doors creaked, it was almost as if the school itself was alive. Yet the pair continued along their path; peering into classrooms in search for any form of clue to their case. Eventually, on the third floor of the school, in the middle of the hallway, their search for information on their case was drawing to a conclusion.   
  
“Kokoro, if my eyes do not deceive me, I believe fate has lead us to a triumphant victory,” Kaoru boldly said as she pushed open the door in front of her. Minding the broken glass of the shattered window that she had peered through, Kaoru entered the room. Her breath visible in the cold air of the classroom, she turned and motioned Kokoro to follow.   
  
They made their way over to a perfectly intact cabinet against one of the dull walls and looked at one another before Kaoru pulled open the fourth drawer.   
“Alas, the answers we have searched amongst the stars for are in the palm of my hands, my dear Kokoro. Would you care to peak into the unknown?” Kaoru asked as she held out a dusty file in front of Kokoro. __

* * *

Sat at a dusty table, the girls stared at the laid-out contents of the file. Photographs and student records lay scattered in front of them as they sat in silence.   
“This is so fun! We’re sure to solve the case soon,” Kokoro smiled brightly at Kaoru as she broke the silence.  
“Kokoro, your enthusiasm is as contagious as the sun is bright,” Kaoru wiped a single tear from her eye.   
  
After sifting through all of the files the cabinet had to offer, the girls were still no closer to solving their mystery than when they stepped foot into the school 30 minutes prior.   
“I think I know who to call!” Kokoro leapt up.

* * *

"Hello Kokoro, what do you want, I’m in the middle of studying?” Misaki asked as she answered the call.   
  
“Hellooo, I was just wondering if you’re with Michelle?” Kokoro replied enthusiastically.   
  
There was a brief pause before Misaki replied again, “Yes, Michelle is here, why?”   
  
“I was thinking, Michelle probably knows ghosts right?” Kokoro asked with confidence.   
  
“How do you come to that conclusion Kokoro?” Misaki sighed deeply.   
  
“You’re so funny Misaki, it’s obvious! Anyway, could you ask Michelle if she knows a ghost who likes to drink grape juice?” Kokoro continued.  
  
Misaki breathed in deeply, “N-No… Michelle doesn’t know of any ghosts who like grape juice, I have to get back to studying now Kokoro. Good luck with whatever you’re doing.”  
  
Once the call ended Kokoro turned back to Kaoru and shook her head.   
“I suppose it is back to the drawing board to see what brilliant ideas will spring from your incredibly magnificent mind!” Kaoru said before dramatically turning and leaving the dusty classroom behind.

* * *

 The helicopter whirred to life, breaking the eerie silence of the abandoned primary school.  
  
“I really thought we’d find the grape juice thief if we searched all the schools in the area and looked through all the student files, I can’t believe that none of the files have the student’s favourite drinks on them!” Kokoro sighed,“Never mind! Our search continues which just means there’s more fun to be had!”   
“As expected of the great Kokoro, letting no obstacle stop you from reaching the stars and holding them tenderly to shine their light on the hidden truths that lay in our path,” Kaoru almost sang, “So, where will our journey lead us to next dear Kokoro?”   
Kokoro thought for a minute before her face lit up, with sparkling eyes she replied, “To the scene of the crime!”

* * *

Kokoro and Kaoru stood in front of the empty fridge as Kokoro looked for clues with her magnifying glass.  
“U-Um, what are you two doing?” Kanon asked quietly.   
“Kanon! My darling kitten, we are in the midst of solving the most heart-breaking crime: catching the ghost that stole my grape juice!” Kaoru wailed dramatically, “You don’t happen to have any clues for us do you, fair maiden?” she continued as she took Kanon’s hands and held them gently in between her own.   
Kanon’s face turned bright red as she replied, “N-No, I’m sorry! Um, why a ghost may I ask?”  
“There are no fingerprints besides mine and Kaoru’s on this special fridge I got for Kaoru’s grape juice!” Kokoro excitedly explained.   
“Ah…I see,” Kanon laughed to cover her confusion, “Didn’t the security cameras catch anything?”   
“How could I forget about the cameras!? You’re a genius Kanon! Let’s go Kaoru!” Kokoro exclaimed as she grabbed Kaoru’s hand and practically dragged her away.

* * *

“I’m afraid the footage from that night has vanished Miss. Kokoro, I do humbly apologise!” one of the suits explained in a monotone voice.   
“Hmm, that sure is strange! The ghost must have taken the footage, so we couldn’t find out it was them!” Kokoro gasped before looking at Kaoru, “Don’t worry Kaoru we WILL find whoever took your grape juice!”  
“May I suggest checking the backup files Miss. Kokoro, surely the ghost you speak of wouldn’t have known about those, after all they are top secret” the suit said simply.   
“What a BRILLIANT idea! Let’s go Kaoru!” Kokoro exclaimed once again as she dragged Kaoru out of the security room and down the hallway.  
  
“I do not wish to bring you such trouble dear Kokoro, the quest has been thrilling but I believe fate wishes us to stop here,” Kaoru looked dramatically out of one of the many windows in the hallway as she stopped cold in her tracks. “Don’t be silly Kaoru! This is super-duper important! Grape juice is your favourite drink after all!” Kokoro argued, as her face shifted into a pout.   
“All things in life are meant to be fleeting, the delicious delicacy that brings me joy once upon my lips is no exception dear Kokoro,” Kaoru’s melodic words almost fell from her lips as she held Kokoro’s hand up to her lips, “I thank you from the bottom of my eternal heart Kokoro, but fate rules all in the end,” she continued before gently kissing Kokoro’s hand.   
  
Silence.  
  
Kokoro’s bright yellow eyes blinked a few times before she had made up her mind, “I’m not giving up!” she announced before continuing along the hallway with a renewed energy.

* * *

The two girls stood in the dim room as Kokoro played the tape for the third time.   
“How…poetic, the ghost using my essence as a disguise for their crimes, truly remarkable!” Kaoru almost shouted as they both watched Kaoru walk up to the fridge and take all the grape juice out shelf by shelf again.   
Kokoro paused the tape in disbelief, “I can’t believe how amazing and talented ghosts are! Well, I guess we will never know what the ghost looks like then…” Kokoro paused before slowly turning around to face Kaoru.   
“Is everything alright Kokoro?” Kaoru asked with concern as she stared at Kokoro’s open mouth.  
“What if YOU are the ghost Kaoru!” Kokoro whispered whilst staring intensely at Kaoru.   
“I am definitely made of flesh and bones, do not fear,” Kaoru smiled reassuringly but it was too late, Kokoro had already ran out of the room at the speed of light. Kaoru could faintly hear the echoes of Kokoro screaming that they could invite reporters to their lives so the world can see a ghost playing in a band and then other supernatural creatures would want to join too.

* * *

 Kaoru made her way downstairs to find Kokoro but before she had the chance to even think of how to begin a conversation with her about her unreasonable conclusion to their case, the flash of a camera came from the side of her. Kaoru turned her head to see a crowd of reporters practically fighting each other for a quote were overflowing in the main entrance of Kokoro’s mansion.  
  
“Kaoru!! Over here!!”  
“Kaoru!! Pose for us!!”   
A myriad of voices descended upon the house as microphones were shoved into Kaoru’s face.   
“Kaoru! Is it true, are you a ghost?” one reporter shouted louder than the rest.   
Kaoru smiled her famously breath-taking smile, “I see the events that have unfolded before me. Well, it appears my time on this mortal realm… is concluding. The last breath, the final blow, the fleeting nature that is…life.”   
  
With a puff of smoke, Kaoru disappeared; the news reporters left in stunned silence

* * *

Kaoru found herself searching the rooms of Kokoro’s mansion in an attempt to reassure Kokoro that she was in fact alive.   
  
Opening the door to Kokoro’s bedroom; the lights were off, the room was illuminated by an array of purple candles that lined the walls of the room in its entirety.   
“KAORU SETA! Take a seat if you will!” Kokoro’s voice boomed through the room although Kaoru couldn’t see her anywhere. Kaoru complied and sat down on the single golden chair that had been placed in the middle of the room.  
  
A bang erupted before yellow smoke appeared at the front of the room and after it faded, Kokoro was stood in its place.   
“Kaoru, I have learned the identity of our mysterious grape juice stealing ghost…” Kokoro whispered.   
“Magnificent, I expected no less of the greatest detective in the world!” Kaoru smiled appreciatively.  
“And now for the big reveal!” Kokoro said dramatically as she began walking towards Kaoru, “It was…YOU!” Kokoro’s voice felt as if it echoed throughout the entire mansion as she pointed at Kaoru.   
  


* * *

A few minutes had passed until finally, Kaoru responded, “Whatever do you mean my dearest Kokoro, please unravel the tale, pluck out the truths from the falsehoods and shine light upon the mystery,” Kaoru sang.  
“Firstly, I realised that a ghost COULDN’T have stolen your grape juice because last week a ghost detector was installed here, the suits reminded me as I went back to check the footage once more!” Kokoro began pacing around the room as she spoke.   
“Secondly, the clues such as your fingerprints being on the fridge AND the camera footage showing you taking the grape juice weren’t a coincidence, the answer was there all along! I just didn’t suspect you, so I didn’t pay attention to them. After all, why would you steal your OWN drink?” Kokoro continued with confidence.   
“However, after I called the reporters I noticed there were NO bottles of grape juice in the bin and yet I’ve seen you with bottles of it all week! So, I called Hina,” Kokoro smiled brightly before continuing, “Hina told me Chisato accidentally let it slip that your favourite thing in the world ISN’T grape juice, it’s miso soup!” Kokoro continued.  
“Therefore the evidence all pointed back to you once more, Kaoru Seta, you are guilty of stealing your own grape juice! How do you plead?” Kokoro finished with a power pose.   
  
Kaoru began to slowly clap, each one sending an echo around the room.   
“Well done, you have swept away the shroud that covered the mystery’s truth, Kokoro, I applaud you. It was I, and for unravelling the case you have earned to listen to my secret,” Kaoru answered brimming with pride.  
“The ugly truth is…I do not only dislike grape juice but also sachertorte AND vichyssoise. I am but a fraud in a world of shining stars,” Kaoru lowered her head.   
“Okay! Let’s go get Ice cream!” Kokoro skipped towards the door, before leaving the room behind her she turned back to face Kaoru, “I don’t mind what you like Kaoru, as long as I get to keep seeing your amazing smile! Also, I had lots of fun today with you!”  
“You are most certainly an incredible creature Kokoro, I will follow your footsteps to the end of the Earth and back, now let us devour some ice cream and dance until another day is born!” Kaoru beamed as they headed out, leaving the solved case at rest in Kokoro’s bedroom.   
  
The day ended in high spirits and in hope that their next mystery would be one that involved an actual ghost.


End file.
